jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood is Thicker than water chapter 2 Tears of blood
OH! I forgot about the disclaimer yes I do not own Terra Nova which is damn obvious because if I had it would not have been cancelled and I also do not own any of the characters except the ones I created myself ' ' TEARS OF BLOOD ' Mercy hospital ' Jim entered the room and stared at the bed where his little brother was lying unconscious, He had been told earlier that Jane had been declared DOA. Ben´s condition had been worse than they thought at first with a couple of cracked ribs and some other internal injuries he almost died, “God damn that coward” Jim muttered under his breath he just KNEW it had to be their father. He felt a petite hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Elisabeth’s face there was a tear rolling down her cheek “I´m sorry Jim… god I´m so sorry”, she whispered as he embraced her in a hug which she returned. Earlier Jim had been to the morgue to see their mother. There was a cop at the hospital Jim talked to who filled him in that it was most likely domestic violence based on statements from the neighbours. Jim hugged Elisabeth for a while before he walked up to Ben, “I´ll make this right Ben I promise” he said. … ' Three weeks later Shannon apartment' After the court had given Jim full custody as Ben´s legal guardian, Jim, Ben and Elisabeth had gone back to the apartment to clear it out. Richard had been arrested and confessed and had even had the nerve to look smug about it, Jim had to be restrained by his fellow police officers before he could launch himself at his father in the police precinct, Richard was promptly prosecuted for voluntary manslaughter and severe child abuse among other things. Now they were in the apartment where both Jim and Ben had grown up in, Their Grandfather had loved them and had kept Richard from doing anything stupid but after he died the beatings started. Ben stared at the few drops of dried blood on the carpet were their mother had been laying and both Jim and Elisabeth could see the boy struggling to keep the tears of sorrow and anger back and Jim above all knew how much Ben looked up to him and that Ben refused to let Jim see him cry, Elisabeth could see it too and felt a pang of pain at Ben´s stubborn pride, she saw the same pride in Jim´s eyes every time she looked at him as well and loved him for it but Ben was just a boy and should not have to grow up this fast, why must they be so hard headed about crying, ''She thought she looked over at Jim who caught the hint “I´ll start packing things up here why don´t you two go check out Ben´s room?” He said. When they entered Ben´s room Ben stopped and Elisabeth could see the tears starting to fall down his face, her heart nearly broke with relief as she embraced him and he buried his face on her shoulder and the tears came at last and he sobbed quietly as she held him and letting her tears fall as well. … ' 2133''' ' Shannon residence' When Elisabeth got pregnant with her second child they were given a choice as Ben now at age 14 was still legally a child the Shannon’s were given a choice either Elisabeth abort her child or Ben had to be taken away Jim was furious and it took all his self-control not to physically throw the population law official out, “mister Shannon we are not suggesting we put him in one of those camps there are alternatives after all”, she said, “Like WHAT basic training?”, Jim practically spat he knew full well the basic training for any child that was taken like this would most likely be used as gun fodder. “I´m sorry but the law is the law mister Shannon a family is four and it doesn´t matter if Benjamin is your brother and yes he will be taken care of and if you are no longer his legal guardian your wife would not have to abort her child and he would be allowed to visit”, the official continued. “When will I have to leave?” Ben asked, “BEN!!!” Both Jim and Elisabeth almost shouted in unison but it didn´t deter him. … When Jim and Elisabeth took him in and later when Josh was born he vowed that he would do ANYTHING for them Jim was his brother and Elisabeth was like a sister to him, personally he could understand the logic behind the population law but he would be damned if he ever agreed with it. “Jim, Liz, we will still be family this is for the best, I will NOT have you abort your baby because of me!” The population official gave a hint of a smile. “You can stay until you´re 15 and after that you will be enrolled at the state military academy!” she said. Jim huffed at the word academy he knew that if they agreed with this Ben would legally be an unwanted child even if he was ANYTHING but unwanted to Jim and Elisabeth, Whenever Jim had to work or was thrown out by her during Elisabeth´s first pregnancy it was always Ben that stayed at home and sometimes he even played on the fiddle he got from Jim and Ben´s grandfather for her which always seemed to cheer her up. … Elisabeth was ready to go into tears, “DAMN your stubborn pride Ben, you can´t do this it´s a death sentence!”, she cried out and ran into the bedroom she shared with Jim, with all the savage conflicts of the modern age she knew Ben was likely to get killed. “Since Ben will be a special case he will go into the youth program directly under…” the official searched some documents on her computer pad, “Ah! A General Philbrick he´s known to be tough I´ve been told, but fair!” Jim looked at Ben trying to stare him down but Ben didn´t flinch and simply stared back with determination in his eyes, “it´s for the best Jim I made a promise to never let you or Liz OR your kids suffer especially not because of me!” Jim felt an immense pride at how mature Ben was even though he could see he was scared despite Ben’s attempts to hide it. Jim finally relented, “Alright where do I sign?” Jim said to the official who simply offered up her pad and Jim signed the document literally giving over his brother to the very people he hated with a passion and Ben signed his own name as well. … ' Somalia 2137' Axis psi-ops had really done a number on his unit with their chemical attack, at first they thought it was poison gas or something but nothing could have prepared them for what happened over the next few hours as everyone started hallucinating and then the extreme paranoia and all of a sudden friend became foe. It was like a slaughter house when they were finally rescued, they found Ben sitting and holding his blood stained combat knife in his hands he was covered in blood mostly that of his comrades, as the hallucinogenic as well as paranoia inducing compound started to leave his system. “What happened here soldier?” a stern voice asked in a southern accent he looked around as if in a haze and looked up at a grizzled grey haired man in uniform and combat armour but before he could answer a woman with black hair in a ponytail who had been examining him and the other affected soldiers said “Looks like some Axis psi-ops toys just like with the other survivors sir we´re not likely to get anything coherent from him until it´s completely out of his system”. Ben was put on a stretcher and loaded together with what was left of his company on a helicopter he tiredly looked up at the older officer, “what´s your name son” the officer asked with a much more gentler voice this time, “private Ben Shannon sir.”, he said with as steady a voice as he could and tried to look more tougher which off course failed miserably, the older man smiled warmly which almost made him look like some long since extinct predator, “Well son my name is captain Nathaniel Taylor and the nice lady who´s patching you up is sergeant Alicia Washington.” the sergeant nodded simply at him before she gave him a needle with something that made him very sleepy, all he wanted now was to get home to Jim and Elisabeth and Josh and Maddy and forget this nightmare ever happened…..but could he? Richard had also been a soldier was it something like THIS that turned him into such an asshole, could Ben become just like him? He certainly had the same anger problems! Darkness took him as he fell asleep. … Jim had a fitful rest as he lay in bed with Elisabeth, ever since hearing Ben was coming home after only three months they had been worried, “''I will never forgive'' myself if he’s been hurt seriously.” He thought as sleep finally came. After a few weeks in a veterans hospital Jim and Elisabeth came and brought him home as he was given an extended leave, when they got home he was accosted by the kids “UNCLE BEN!!!”, both Josh and Maddy shouted as they lunged at him and he captured them in a crushing hug he loved these kids more than his own life after a three month tour in Somalia what he literally thought of as hell he was absolutely disgusted by the very concept of war but for his family he would gladly walk through hellfire just to make sure they were kept safe. …''' ''' Hope Plaza 2149 Ben waited in the secure area with the guard Elisabeth had bribed to help them bring Jim Zoe and Ben to Terra Nova. It would be risky but Ben and Elisabeth had planned it out carefully with some friends Jim was already on his way….or so they hoped. When Zoe was born Ben was just as overjoyed as Jim and Elisabeth but he knew they could never keep her hidden forever, the law was after all the law, HOW he hated that damn word. ''At the moment Zoe was in a large pack on the floor sleeping from the sedative she´d been given, in his own pack was Ben´s most treasured belonging his fiddle and a large mean looking knife he once took off a Phoenix mercenary that had butchered and raped children in a village in Somalia even though the man had technically been an allied soldier he felt no remorse in killing him with his own knife. He´d officially gone AWOL to help get Jim out of jail AND get both himself and Zoe into Hope Plaza so by now he was himself a law breaker, though would most likely serve a lot longer time than Jim, he was interrupted in his musings when the nearby door opened to reveal Jim, “What the hell took you so long Jim?” Ben asked anxiously, “I got a little side-tracked plus the traffic was a little hectic apparently the military police is out chasing some fool that´s gone AWOL know anything about that little brother?” Jim said with a little hint of amusement in his voice before he hugged him. “You´re late, you´ve got the money?” said the guard. Jim simply threw the bag he was carrying into the man’s arms, “If you get caught I don´t know you alright?” The guard continued, “Yeah, yeah you´ve got your money!” Jim said angrily before he turned to Ben, “well Benny let´s get going shall we?” Ben narrowed his eyes. ”I HATE when you call me that Jimmie!” Ben said back to him, they used to tease each other using such pet names off course their grandfather had used their given names James and Benjamin for the very same reason which both hated even more. … They soon caught up with the rest of the family and Jim handed over the pack with Zoe in it to Elisabeth. everything looked as if it was going to be ok what both men had not thought of was of course two things first they were caught on camera and the presence of INTELLIGENT guards…TOO intelligent for their liking. “Sirs will you please step this way!” one of the guards ordered. “There must be some mistake.” Jim tried to explain as he watched his family go through the portal. that´s when Ben´s combat training took over and he punched the guard in the face and managed to take his pulse rifle and then Jim and Ben were running toward the portal Jim punching a couple of other guards on the way, Jim ran straight threw the portal with Ben right behind him. … ' Terra Nova 85 million BC (more or less)' Jim came out of the portal running and almost fell over from the experience and then his lungs drew in clean air for the first time in his life which sent him into slight shock about three seconds later Ben almost came flying out of the portal only to crash into him and they both went down in a pile of arms legs and smothered curses. As they were trying to breathe in the fresh air and untangle from each other someone suddenly shouted “GUN!!” Both Jim and Ben pointed their weapons at the assembled soldiers which they only now realized were surrounding them, “GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!!” Jim shouted at them he could see Ben readying his rifle in the corner of his eye and as they saw they were outnumbered they almost simultaneously dropped the weapons Jim could see Elisabeth, Josh and Maddy getting help by some doctors but where was the pack with Zoe? “Check their packs for more weapons!” the officer ordered “NO!” yelled every member of the Shannon family as they all got up and ran to the very bag one off the soldiers was about to cut open with his knife, Jim got there first and punched the soldier squarely in the face, as soon as Elisabeth opened the pack and revealed little Zoe the soldiers calmed down significantly. … After everyone had been checked this time a bit friendlier the column of people started walking toward the colony escorted by the soldiers. Almost every member of the Shannon family was nervous except Zoe who kept looking up at the sky and just about everything else. Ben could understand that the poor girl had very seldom if ever been out of the apartment during her short life except when those thugs from the population law police had come for her “what are those?” She asked curiously, “what are what honey?” asked Elisabeth, “those white things in the sky!” said Zoe which caused Ben to look up and that´s when he saw those cotton like blobs in the sky he had only seen pictures of them in school and on old movies but never had he ever seen real actual clouds. Thanks to all the shit in the atmosphere in the future the smog layer had become so thick that not even the sun’s rays could get through in most places anymore but here in the pre historic past there WAS no smog no pollution of any kind he smiled at the thought of it. “Those are clouds pumpkin” Jim answered his youngest daughter who looked at him. “They´re so white.” Zoe said. All of a sudden there was the familiar sound of a sonic mine going off and an ear-splitting shriek from something very large and very angry which caused the entire column to stop they could hear the officers speaking “an allosaur tripped a sonic mine.” the male officer said as the female officer that looked familiar to Ben was talking into her communicator he couldn’t hear what she said but she kept eyeing the family especially Jim and Ben suspiciously a few times. They soon cleared the jungle and the rough road they were walking on and could finally see the colony in a large valley surrounded by mountains they could also see what looked like a large lake that seemed to be within the colony´s outer boundaries. '''Well that´s chapter two and a big thank you to Ayziks for Beta and good advice also thank you to doctor Anthony for review and also good advice!' OH and you may have seen that I put in a little something about Philbrick as well as Taylor and Wash into this chapter I just had to! Category:Terra Nova FanFiction Category:Orphaned pages